Fifty Shades Forever
by EmilyLoves50Shades
Summary: A continuation of the Fifty shades trilogy during Ana's pregnancy with Theodore, and hopefully after Post Freed, Pre Epilogue sorry this is a bad summary Rated MA This is my first fan fiction please let me know what you think xx
1. Chapter 1

**Fifty Shades Continues On**

I wake up feeling warm, my loving husband wrapped around me like a vine with one hand resting protectively on my stomach where blip lays, it warms my heart considering how he reacted when I told him the news about blip.

"Good morning, Mrs. Grey" he murmurs leaning in to kiss me. "Same to you Mr. Grey" I say whilst returning the kiss, I can feel is erection pressed against my hip. "Someone's excited to s…" I have a horrid feeling coming up my throat I quickly move out from under Christian and make my way to the bathroom making it just in time to empty the contents from my stomach, with Christian holding my hair whilst rubbing my back.

Finally after some time the vomiting stops, and Christian hands me a glass of water. "Are you sick? Do you want me to call my mother?" oh my sweet fifty always worrying.

"I'm not sick, it's morning sickness," I mumble,

"Oh" he says as he leans in to kiss me, I turn my head.

"I need to brush my teeth," with that I grab my toothbrush and toothpaste and start brushing my teeth.

After brushing my teeth, showering and getting dressed I make my way to the kitchen and see Christian sitting down on a stool already eating his breakfast I quickly join him sitting on the stool next to him.

"Good Moring Mrs. Grey, what would you like for breakfast?" Gail asks, while putting dishes into the sink.

"Please call me Ana" I correct her, "scrambled eggs please"

"Very good Mrs Grey" she says clearly happy that I'm eating; she's just as bad as Christian.

"And where do you think, you're going today?" fity asks pulling me away from my daydreaming.

"Well sir, my week of isolation is up and the doctor gave me the ok to return to work." I reply,

He sighs, "I don't think you should return to work, it can be stressful and stress isn't good for your injuries, you or the baby"

"Chrsitian loads of women work up until they're ready to pop, and I'm almost completely healed from the Hyde situation." There disgust on Christian's face from the moment I mention that name.

"Ok fine you win, but if gets to much take it easy please for blip," with that he rests his palm on my belly, it brings a tear to my eye.

"I should kill that fucker for what he did to you," you can hear the hatred in his voice.

"There's a chance he'll never make bail again," I reply,

"Which is good I need you safe, both of you."

I am sitting in my office reading yet another manuscript when I glance at my computer to check the time, it's 12:36PM suddenly an email from Christian pops up on the screen.

**From:**Christian Grey

**Subject:**Lunch?

**Date:**September 30 2011 12:37

**To:**Anastasia Grey

Mrs. Grey

I hope you haven't been working to hard

Care to join me for lunch? My treat

X

PS: Thankyou for last night!

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

I smile to myself as I remember last night we made love four times, my inside clench,

**From:**Anastasia Grey

**Subject:**Missing you

**Date:**November 10 2011 8:21

**To:**Christian Grey

Mr. Grey

I believe that it is you who has become insatiable!

I enjoyed last night as well. A lot!

As for lunch I would love to accompany you sir, though I do believe you just want to make sure I eat

Your wife

Anastasia Grey  
Editor, SIP

I hit send on the email, and look to see if there are anymore, when I come across from Dr Greene.

**From:**Dr Lorraine Greene

**Subject:**Next Appointment

**Date:**September 30 2011 12:41

**To:**Anastasia Grey

Mrs. Grey

When would be a suitable time to schedule your next appointment?

Dr Lorraine Greene  
OBGYN, Seattle, Gynaecology

I have forgotten all about making another appointment to see blip's progress, I wonder if Christian would like to come, I'll have to ask when I see him.

**From:**Anastasia Grey

**Subject:**Next Appointment

**Date:**September 30 2011 12:42

**To:**Dr

Dr Greene

You just reminded me, ASAP would be suitable.

Anastasia Grey  
Editor, SIP

**From:**Dr Lorraine Greene

**Subject:**Next Appointment

**Date:**September 30 2011 12:41

**To:**Anastasia Grey

Mrs. Grey

I can fit you in October 1st 1:30

Dr Lorraine Greene  
OBGYN, Seattle, Gynaecology

Just when I'm about to reply, there's a knock at my door.

"I've come to take my beautiful pregnant wife to lunch" I quickly grab my bag and coat, as Christian holds open the door for me.

I have been craving Italian so Christian insisted on taking me to the best Italian place in town I order cheese gnocchi, while Christian orders a simple Risotto.

"How's being back at work?" he asks bringing me out of my daydreaming,

"It's good" I reply, "Everyone has been really welcoming."

The waitress comes over with our food, blushing and ogling my fifty, don't people read the papers or look at his left hand, he's taken.

My food doesn't even reach the table I am already devouring it.

"Wow, somebody's hungry," he laughs; I smile knowing that he's referring to our blip.

"Speaking of blip, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my next appointment?"

"Of course, I want to be there for anything involving our child, appointments, birthing classes, the birth, midnight feedings so you can rest, you name it."

With that I reach across the table kissing him on the lips,

"I love you" I whisper,

"And I you, Mrs. Grey" he melts my heart,

Oh my ever caring fifty.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I can't tell you how sorry I am for not posting any new chapters, things have been pretty busy I promise i'll try to upload once a week if possible, so sorry- Emily**

A short time after I am back in my office reading several more manuscripts, when my phone buzzes I immediately check the caller ID and see that it is Kate.

"Kate!" I say in a cheerful voice.

"Steele!" she replies in an equally cheerful voice "Grey" I correct her, "you will always be Steele to me, no matter what the marital status is."

I giggle at her comment, "So what's up, kavanagh?"

"Well… I was thinking we should have some girl time, so how bout tomorrow night we head out for a drink?" I haven't spent proper girl time with Kate in a while, it would be nice to just chill out and have a drink, me having virgins of course.

"Sure Kate, that sounds good I'll let Christian know and then text you later tomorrow."

After I get off the phone with Kate I am back to reading more manuscripts, three manuscripts later I check the time and see that it is 4:55, right on cue 'Your love is king' fills the room as Christian is calling me.

"Hi" I say,

"Hi baby, I'm just calling to tell you that we will be there in about five minutes where we will be waiting out the front for you."

"And I look forward, to seeing you Mr. Grey"

"As I am too Mrs. Grey," he murmurs sending tingles down my spine, damn these hormones!

Right on cue the Audi is waiting out the front Taylor greets me, "Evening Mrs. Grey," he says while opening the door for me "Hi Taylor," I reply.

As I slide into the back seat I see my fifty looking handsome as ever in his fitting grey three-piece suit, with my favorite silver tie, my insides clench at all the kinky fuckery that tie has been used in.

"Why hello there Mrs. Grey," says with a grin on his face.

"Mr. Grey," I reply whilst reaching in for a kiss.

…

We are sitting in the in the kitchen eating Mrs. Jones's chicken stir fry, which is by far one of her best dishes. Blip thoroughly enjoyed it also even making me want seconds, which got Christian grinning from ear to ear.

" I love seeing you eat like this, I mean if I knew all it took was knocking you up to make you eat more I would have done it earlier."

"Christian Grey! Not at the dinner table," I say playfully smacking his arm.

"Ouch!" "That hurt," he replies enthusiastically.

…

After a lovely dinner Christian and I are sitting in the TV room, watching a movie, more like talking to each other when I remember my earlier call with Kate.

"So Kate called me today wondering if I wanted to go out after work," I ask.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, I mean you are pregnant after all, bars are full of smokers and drunks," he replies.

I sigh "that doesn't mean I'm going to drink, and we'll go to a smoke free bar how bout that?" I pout,

"How bout no, you need to rest, which is why I don't want you working, it will put stress on not just you but the baby Ana,"

What? When did this become about work?

"My job wont stress me out Christian, nor will having dinner and a drink with Kate will, saying that sitting copped up in this apartment for nine months straight doing nothing will!" I snap, Christian's eyes widen; he seems shocked about my sudden outburst.

"I think you need to calm down Anastasia," I can tell he's getting angry with me, as he uses my full name.

"I need to calm down?" I snap, "You need to calm down, you're being totally unreasonable!" I sigh,

"look I'm tired of having the same argument, what if we compromise?" He nods, now we're talking!

"If you let me go out tomorrow night, I will keep Sawyer close by, check in every hour and be home by 10 PM, does that seem fair?"

I hold out my hand for him, to shake on it, he sighs,

"Ok, you win, now come here," he pulls me closer, kissing me passionately on lips.

"To the bedroom Wench," he slaps me on the behind, and I yelp, we then walk hand in hand into the bedroom.

He sits down on the bed,

"Care to join me, Mr. Grey? I've already told you that this bed is far too big without you,"

"I'd love to, Mr. Grey," he replies, and slithers his way next to me. I start to unbutton his shirt, but he stops me.

"Oh no, Mrs. Grey. If I didn't get to undress you, you don't get to undress me." My inner goddess frowns, pouts, and crosses her arms petulantly.

Christian is completely naked in record time and I enjoyed every second of watching him strip. My turn. I sit up on my knees and reach for the back of my gray pencil skirt and slowly unzip it. Without breaking eye contact with Christian, I remove my skirt and panties in what I hope is an alluring way. It must be because his erection grows further than it was.

As if he can't stand it anymore, he pounces gently onto pushes and me my legs open with his knee.

His mouth is on mine again, and then on my neck, and then in between my breasts, not touching them, though. He must really be aching, though, because he slowly sinks into me.

I groan as me fills me and goes deep. He moves deliciously slowly in and out…in…out…in…out. I climb higher and higher, get closer and closer. Keep building and building and then I come loudly around him, spiralling down from my orgasm.

Christian follows soon after, calling out, "Oh, fuck, Ana!" he pulls out of drops and me down on his back next to me.

I finally catch my breath,

"We should learn to compromise more often Mr. Grey."

He laughs and replies, "couldn't agree with you more Mrs. Grey,"

And with that we both fall asleep in each other's arms.

…

Today is the day, Christian and I, go to our appointment with Dr Greene, I know it is a bit to early, but Christian insisted on it after what happened with the Hyde situation.

I am sitting at my desk reading yet another manuscript waiting for Christian to pick me up for my appointment, when my blackberry buzzes, it's Christian.

Hey baby, will be there in five be ready xo-Christian

I start to gather all my things, and let Hannah know I won't be back until about 2:30.

I'm walking down to reception where Christian is leaning against the car, focusing on his blackberry; oh he looks good enough to eat.

He looks up and smiles when he sees me, opening the door for me,

"After you, Mrs. Grey." Oh my fifty, always so polite, I slide over as he gets in behind me, shutting the door as he does so.

"Are you nervous?" I ask,

"A little." He replies, "how bout you he asks.

"A bit," I say as we pull up to the clinic.

He sighs, worry etched across his face,

"Christian baby, everything will be ok," He nods kissing my hand, getting out of the car to open my door.

I take a deep breath, placing a palm on my flat belly, oh I hope everything's okay with blip.


End file.
